Nidalee/Development
|narrative = Meaghan 'TimeWizard' Bowe |artwork = Zhang Ji Leesha Hannigan (Jessica Oyhenart, Jon Buran) Even Amundsen |visual = Leanne Huynh Anna Maystrenko Brittany Gleiter |lead = Nidalee's Designer 1Nidalee's Designer 2 |voice = Kelly Fosdahl Burge }} Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress Many of you have been asking for a new look for . We're pleased to announce that we've heard you, and that you can expect a complete Visual Upgrade for the Bestial Huntress in an upcoming patch. In addition to a new model for both and , this update includes new animations and spell effects across both of her forms. We'll also be upgrading the model and splash art for all of Nidalee's skins, so you can enjoy the latest fashion, whether you're a or a . The next time you feel the need to go swiftly slinking through the , ready to on an unsuspecting foe, do so knowing you look stunningly stylish. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Nidalee Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Together We’re Unstoppable Super Galaxy 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| |-|Gallery= Nidalee Concept 01.jpg|Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Leanne Huynh) Nidalee Update Concept 01.png|Nidalee Update Human Concept Nidalee Update Model 01.jpg|Nidalee Update Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Nidalee Human Blood.jpg|Nidalee "Human Blood" Illustration (by Riot Artist Leesha Hannigan) Nidalee Poro.jpg|Nidalee Poro Promo Nidalee Statue Model 01.jpg|Nidalee Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nidalee Statue Model 02.jpg|Nidalee Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nidalee Update SnowBunny Model 01.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update SnowBunny Model 02.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Leopard Model 01.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Leopard Model 02.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 01.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 02.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 03.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 04.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 05.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 06.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 07.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash Concept 08.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artists Jon Buran and Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Nidalee Update FrenchMaid Splash Concept 01.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update FrenchMaid Splash Concept 02.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update FrenchMaid Splash Concept 03.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update FrenchMaid Splash Concept 04.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update Pharaoh Model 01.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Pharaoh Model 02.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Pharaoh Model 03.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 01.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 02.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 03.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 04.png|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Nidalee Update Bewitching Splash Concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Nidalee Headhunter Concept 01.jpg|Headhunter Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Nidalee WarringKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Nidalee WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Nidalee Challenger Promo 01.jpg|Challenger Nidalee Promo 2017 SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|2017 Super Galaxy Skins Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Nidalee Dawnbringer Model 01.png|Dawnbringer Nidalee Model |-|Summoner Icons= Nidalee Poro Icon.png|Nidalee Poro Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Challenger Nidalee Golden Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Nidalee Super Galaxy Nidalee profileicon.png|Super Galaxy Nidalee Dawnbringer Nidalee Border profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Nidalee Border Dawnbringer Nidalee Chroma profileicon.png|Dawnbringer Nidalee Chroma Category:Champion development Category:Nidalee